


Goku's Painful Return

by gokusPrincess014



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokusPrincess014/pseuds/gokusPrincess014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after his death from the Cell Games, Goku came back from the dead only to find out that his wife and his second son had died, leaving only Gohan behind. Now that only the two of them are left, they need to be strong for each other no matter how painful everything is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goku's Painful Return

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DBZ and its characters.

**"G-Gohan..."**

"Mom, please. Please don't leave me. Barely nine months ago, I already lost Dad. P-Please.. I.. I don't want to lose you too.." Gohan pleaded as he held Chichi's hands, tears brimming in his eyes.

Chichi tried to smile at her son as she squeezed his hand back. "I.. I love you.. G-Gohan.. Take care of yourself always.." She whispered in a weak voice.

"Young man, I'm afraid you would have to wait outside. You cannot stay here inside the delivery room and watch while your mom gives birth." The lady doctor said gently, trying to pry Gohan away from his mother.

"But... But..." Gohan started to protest.

"Young man, your mother's case is a complicated one but I promise you that we are going to do the best that we can to help save her and your baby brother. However, as I have said, you would have to wait outside. As much as I want to let you watch while we're working on your mom, we have to abide by the hospital's policy that the patient's relatives cannot stay inside the delivery room and watch." The doctor said again in a soft voice.

Gohan nodded and wiped the few tears that escaped his eyes. He threw Chichi one last look before he exited the Delivery Room, his shoulders slumped.

He had rushed his mother in the hospital awhile ago because she bled heavily and complained of labor pains. He was a bit surprised because as far as he knew, it's still a few more weeks before her expected date of delivery but when he saw the blood accompanied with small chunks of flesh, he panicked at once. After calling his grandfather and informing him of what happened, he immediately rushed Chichi to the hospital at once.

It was not an easy journey though. Since they lived in the mountains, it was hard to find a cab or other vehicle passing by which would take them to the city, not to mention that the nearest hospital is almost three hours away from their home. Gohan had to help his mother walk the rest of the way until they reached the place where they could wait for a cab. Luckily for them, they did not have to wait long, because an empty cab passed by. After seeing the pained mother and her young son, the driver immediately offered to take them to the nearest hospital in the city.

As soon as they arrived, the nurses immediately paid attention to his mother, much to Gohan's relief. Chichi was laid on a stretcher and taken to the Delivery Room at once, and after calling the obstetrician, the nurse asked Gohan for some information concerning his mother's pregnancy.

However, Chichi was already in a bad shape eversince they arrived. She was already pale and her skin felt cold, for she had lost too much blood during the whole duration of their trip to the hospital, and Gohan was very worried, for deep inside him, he could feel his mother's life force fading rapidly, her energy signal growing fainter as time passed. That was also the reason why he didn't want to leave her side as much as possible, for he was afraid that something might happen if he went away.

"Gohan! Where is Chichi?" His grandfather's voice startled him, interrupting his thoughts.

"She's inside, the doctor told me I can't stay. Grandpa... I-I'm scared. What if I lose Mom too? A-And the baby... What if..." Gohan's voice trailed off as tears streamed down his face.

Ox King sat beside his grandson on the plastic chair and patted his back gently. "Don't worry, your mother is strong. She can do this. But for now, all we can do is to hope and pray for the best." He said, comforting Gohan. Gohan looked up at his grandfather and just nodded while tears still fell down his face. He didn't know why, but no matter how he tried to do so, he could not put his mind at ease.

Minutes turned to hours, but Gohan and Ox King just sat on the plastic waiting chairs outside the Delivery Room. Gohan chose not to inform Bulma and the others first, for he didn't want them to worry about his mother as well. Deep inside him, he was still hoping that the doctor would come out and tell them that everything is already fine, that Chichi and the baby did well, but unfortunately, the long hours of wait just added to his agony.

 _Dad, I wish you were here..._ Gohan thought sadly as tears formed in his eyes once more. If his father was here, maybe his mom wouldn't have to go all through this. He knew that Chichi was extremely lonely and depressed, she only tried her best to hide it from him so he wouldn't have to worry, but he could see it in her, and on certain nights, he would always hear her cry for his dad. He never opened it to her though, for he knew that she would just deny it from him.

The Delivery Room door swung open, and the doctor in charge of Chichi came out. She had a mask covering half of her face, but Gohan could see the look of gloom in her eyes, adding to the feeling of dreadfulness that he already felt.

"Doctor? H-How is she? H-How's my mom?" He asked in a shaky voice.

The doctor shook her head sadly. "I'm very sorry, young man. We did everything we can, but unfortunately, she had lost too much blood, and the baby was already dead inside her womb even before she arrived. She went into cardiac arrest as we were performing an emergency surgery on her. We tried to revive her, but our efforts were futile. Again, I'm sorry. My condolences..."

Gohan's knees buckled, and he fell back down on the plastic chair at once. Heavy tears flowed down his face at once when he realized what the doctor said. His mom had died, and so did his baby brother. They were gone. Like his father, they also left him alone.

"Mom!" Gohan's pained scream echoed through the hallways as Ox King wrapped his arms around his grandson, crying quietly over his daughter and second grandchild's deaths.

 **"King Yemma,** do you still want to push through with your decision? I think it would be wise to just let Goku stay here and give him another reward for his noble acts of restoring peace." Baba said as she spoke to King Yemma.

King Yemma nodded sadly. "I would do that, Baba, but unfortunately, I have already informed Goku about it. And he was very excited to go back to Earth once more. If I take back what I have said, he would suspect that something down there is horribly wrong."

"But he would know soon. Even if he returns to Earth or not, he would know about what happened to his wife and his second child. If he stayed here, he would meet Chichi. If he went down there, he would still learn about her death. Either way, he would be forced to face the truth." Baba reasoned out.

"Yeah.. But he was expecting it. And I am not someone who would make promises just to break them. And besides, his son Gohan needs him down there. That poor boy. First his dad, and now his mother and baby brother. How much more can that poor boy take?" King Yemma said as he shook his head sadly.

Baba nodded in understanding. "I see your point." She said. "Shall I tell King Kai to inform Goku about what happened to his wife?" She then asked.

King Yemma shook his head. "No.. No. That might change his mind. Like I said, his son needs him, and that's the least we could do for that poor boy who saved mankind almost nine months ago."

Baba nodded. "All right. Well, I will now go to King Kai's planet so I can fetch Goku and escort him back to Earth."

"Goodluck Baba." King Yemma said as Baba flew on her crystal ball towards King Kai's place.

 **King Kai** looked at Goku as he tried his best to hide the look of worry on his features. He already knew what happened on Earth and he wasn't sure how Goku would react once he learns about it. Any minute now, Baba will come to fetch Goku and escort him back to Earth, and King Kai was worried about what Goku's reaction will be when he learns that his wife and his second child had died. He remembered that when King Yemma promised Goku that he could return to Earth for good as a reward for his noble actions, Goku was very excited about it. In fact, he looked forward to the day when he would finally return to Earth, since he also learned that he was going to be a father again. He was very excited to see his family once more and to meet his new child. But just a few days ago, a horrible thing happened, and his wife and the baby died. He hasn't informed Goku about it because just like King Yemma, he knew that it would affect Goku's desire to come back to Earth.

"King Kai, why are you sad? It's not like you won't see me anymore. I'll come visit you here from time to time." Goku said in a cheerful voice, a big smile on his face.

King Kai tried to smile. "No.. I'm not sad. I'm just thinking of something." He said. It was too late when he realized what he had said.

Goku looked at him. "About what?" He asked.

"Uhhh... Uhh.. About how.. How you destroyed my planet when you brought Cell up here!" He said, trying his best to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Luckily, Goku believed him. "King Kai, that was almost nine months ago. And besides, I helped you rebuild your house and I also beat Pikkon in the tournament. Don't you still forgive me for that?" He asked as he scratched his head.

King Kai was about to answer when Baba suddenly appeared. "Good day, Goku. It is now time for you to leave." She said.

"All right!" Goku said excitedly. "I can't wait to see Gohan and Chichi again! And I'm gonna meet my new son! Isn't that wonderful, King Kai?"

King Kai and Baba both winced secretly upon the mention of Chichi and his second son. Nevertheless, King Kai nodded and forced himself to show on a happy facade. "Yes, Goku. That would be great." He answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We should leave now." Baba said as she turned to go. Goku nodded and waved goodbye to King Kai before he followed Baba.

 **"Gohan,** I'll be the one to take charge in here. Go and eat then take some rest." Bulma said to Gohan who sat by his mother and baby brother's coffins. The wake had been held at Capsule Corporation, with Bulma taking care of almost everything, for Gohan was too distraught to manage everything concerning the wake of his mother and supposed to be new brother.

Gohan shook his head. "I'm not hungry Bulma." He said as he turned his attention back towards his remaining family members' coffins. Tears brimmed in his eyes once more and before he knew it, Bulma had already pulled him into a hug, while he cried against her.

"Why did I have to lose all of them? Why do they all have to leave me alone?" Gohan asked bitterly as he cried.

Bulma patted his back softly as she hugged him. "There.. There. I know it's really painful for you, but Gohan, you have to be strong. And don't ever think that you're alone, because you're not. You still have your grandfather. Me. Us. We will always be here for you always, Gohan." She said to him.

"Yeah... But.. But I will never see all of them again. Dad... Mom... And... And my baby brother.. And it hurts Bulma. It really hurts." Gohan said as more tears flowed down his face.

"Yeah.. It's really going to hurt for a long time.." Bulma agreed, getting teary eyed as well. "If only Goku was here.." She said as she hugged the sobbing teen.

 **"Goku,** I will leave you now. I have to return to the check in station at once." Baba said as she turned to leave.

Goku nodded. "Yeah, sure. Thanks Baba."

Baba nodded back in response. "Goodluck Goku." She mumbled to herself before she flew away, leaving Goku standing in front of his house.

Goku knocked on the door excitedly but was surprised when no one answered. Normally, either Chichi or Gohan would go to answer the door, and it doesn't take them a long time to do so.

 _Maybe they are still in the hospital,_ Goku thought to himself, but then he remembered that it's still a few weeks early before Chichi's expected due date, as he learned about that during the last time that he checked on them, courtesy of King Kai.

"Gohan? Chichi?" He called out and knocked once more, this time, louder. However, no one opened the door, nor did he hear a voice answering from inside. Confused, Goku twisted the door knob and was surprised to find out that it was locked.

"Where could they have gone?" He asked himself as he thought of the places where they could possibly be. Then suddenly, an idea came into his mind.

"That's right. Maybe they went at Capsule Corp." He figured out. With that, he placed two fingers on his forehead and teleported himself towards Capsule Corporation.

He reappeared right in front of the gate, and he was quite surprised to find out that the gate was wide open and a few people whom he didn't know were sitting on some tables on the vast lawn. Clueless as to what is happening, he entered the gate and walked inside, all the attention of the people turning towards him.

"I wonder where Gohan and Chichi are." He said to himself as he continued walking. Before he could enter the main door, he saw Gohan coming out, looking very stressed with his eyes puffy and red, probably from crying too much.

"Gohan!" He called out to his son as he walked over to him.

Gohan turned and Goku saw the look of utter surprise on his son's face upon seeing him. "D-Dad? W-What..."

"King Yemma granted me a reward because of my noble actions of restoring peace in Otherworld, so he allowed me to come back to Earth for good. Now, where's your mother? I can't wait to see you two. When I arrived at our house, I knocked at the door but no one answered and...-" Goku was caught by surprise when his son suddenly burst into tears. "Gohan? What's wrong son? Why are you crying?" He asked.

Instead of answering, Gohan flung himself towards Goku and hugged his father tightly. "Dad!" He cried out as tears continued streaming down his face.

Goku hugged his son back. "There.. I know you missed me. I'm sorry for being gone. But now I'm here, and I'm back for good. Now, where's your mother?"

At the mention of his mom, Gohan cried harder and clung to Goku's shirt tightly. However, he didn't say anything.

Goku sensed that something was wrong when his son gripped him tighter as he cried. "Gohan? What's the matter?" He asked.

Gohan looked up at him, tears still flowing in his eyes. "D-Dad... Mom is..." He trailed off as his words dissolved in a torrent of tears.

Now Goku is certain that something is really wrong. He felt his heartbeat accelerating at once as he waited for Gohan to say his next words. When Gohan didn't say anything, Goku sat down and held his son by his shoulders as he looked at him straight in his eyes.

"Gohan, what is it? Where is your mother?" He asked in a firm voice, worry evident in his eyes.

Gohan sniffed before answering. "D-Daddy... Mom... Mom died, a few days ago. She died, a-as well as the baby. T-The reason why there's no one at home is we're all here at Capsule Corp because this is where their wakes are.. Are being held and...-"

"No..." Goku muttered as he shook his head in disbelief. He felt as if ice cold water had been thrown down his back. He stared at his son with a horrified look. "No... That can't be true.."

"But Daddy... It is.. I-I'm telling the truth. Mom and the baby are gone..." Gohan said, new tears forming in his eyes upon seeing his father's reaction.

Goku tried to stand back up, his knees buckling as he walked towards the main door. True enough, he saw two coffins in the middle of the living room, with all of his friends sitting around the room. All their attention turned to him at once and he saw the look of shock and disbelief on their faces as they stared at him but he didn't mind them as he walked over to the two coffins supposedly containing his wife and his second son.

"C-Chichi..." He muttered as he stared at her lifeless body lying inside the beautifully made coffin. His attention turned to the coffin beside her and he saw his second child in it. The little boy looked just like him and even had his hair. He seemed like a peaceful angel as he lied in his coffin. They both looked as if they were only sleeping, but as Goku stared at their lifeless forms, he felt his knees shaking and he fell on them at once on the carpeted floor. His eyes began to sting and his chest constricted, he felt as if someone is squeezing the life out of his heart.

"C-Chichi... M-My son..." He whispered as the tears finally began to form in his eyes and flowed down his cheeks. His fists were clenched tightly and he could feel pain coursing within his whole body while the others just gave him a sad look, some of them becoming teary eyed as well.

He touched the coffin in front of him, tears streaming down his face. "C-Chichi.. I-I'm here now.. S-Sorry for leaving you... But now I'm back for good..." He said in a shaky voice as he touched her coffin with shaking hands. He then turned towards the smaller coffin and touched it as well. "B-Baby... I'm your father and... I'm here now. Y-You know, I was very excited to meet you... B-But I didn't know that...." His words dissolved into a torrent of tears. "P-Please... Please wake up. I'm here now.. And I came back for you.. P-Please wake up now..." He pleaded as he cried. He felt as if his heart is being slowly ripped out from his chest as the pain he felt is slowly gnawing on him. Sobs racked his body and he slumped on the floor, crying profusely with his fists clenched tightly, his nails piercing through his palms and drawing blood.

Bulma stood up and approached her friend. She kneeled beside his crying form, tears flowing down her face as well. She patted his back gently as she cried. "Goku... Goku please.. Try to get a hold of yourself.. I know I may sound crazy for telling this to you after you have just come back.. But you have to be strong. You have to be strong for Gohan."

Goku looked at her, pain evident on his handsome features as more tears spilled down his face. "Why did this have to happen, Bulma? And to think that I was very excited to come back to them and.. And meet my new son. Yet this is what awaits me... So much for my excitement..." He said in a pained voice. Then much to Bulma's surprise, he slammed his fist on the carpeted floor, the surroundings slightly shaking due to the impact. "I return only to find my wife and my son dead...."

"Goku, we were all surprised when we learned about what happened from Gohan. I myself didn't expect that Chichi and her baby would.. Would die because whenever I came for a visit, all signs show that she's having a healthy pregnancy. That's why when Gohan phoned us to inform us of her demise... We were all in disbelief.." Bulma told him.

"Had I only known that they died, I would have chosen to stay in Otherworld instead of coming back to Earth..." He said bitterly as he continued to cry.

"Goku.. Please don't regret coming back. They may be gone, but remember that you still have Gohan. Gohan needs you now. You both need each other now.. You have to be strong for each other.." Bulma said as she comforted her friend.

Gohan entered the mansion and cried once more upon seeing his father slumped on his knees in front of his mother and brother's coffins. His father looked like a defeated, crushed man, and Gohan isn't used to seeing his dad acting weak just like now. He heard what Goku said about him seemingly regretting his decision of coming back upon finding Chichi and the baby dead, and it killed Gohan inside. 

_What about me? Doesn't Daddy want to be with me anymore?_ He thought bitterly.

He then walked up towards Goku, hugging his father tightly while crying his own tears. "Daddy... Daddy please don't even think of leaving once again. I need you Daddy... I need you here with me, and I don't think I can handle the pain of losing you again.. Please don't leave me Daddy.. Please.."

His son's words made Goku cry harder, and he pulled Gohan into a tight hug. Instantly, he felt guilty upon thinking of how his death impacted Gohan, as well as his wife. His guilty feeling intensified as he thought of what he had said earlier about him just staying in Otherworld had he found out about Chichi and the baby's deaths earlier, and how Gohan must have heard it. "I'm sorry Gohan... I'm sorry.. Don't worry, I'm not leaving you anymore.. I promise... I.. I will always be here for you.." He said as Bulma and the others watched father and son hug each other while sobbing.

 **"Goku,** if you need anything, don't hesitate to call us." Bulma said as she rode on her car. Chichi and the baby had been taken to their final resting place that morning, and as expected, both Gohan and Goku were inconsolable. Everyone who came to pay their last respects all shed tears upon seeing Goku fall on his knees while his wife and his baby son's coffins were being lowered on the ground, with Gohan hugging his father tightly as he cried profusely himself and pleaded for his mother and brother not to leave them alone.

Goku nodded. "Sure thing. Thank you Bulma." He said as he wore his sunglasses in order to hide his puffy red eyes while he had one arm wrapped around his son's shoulder. Gohan just stood beside his father and cried silently.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and he saw Vegeta behind him. "Kakarot, I know that this is such a hard time, but I also know that you are strong, and so is the boy. I know that you both can survive this. Again, my condolences." The Saiyan Prince said.

Goku gave a small smile. "Thanks Vegeta."

Vegeta followed Bulma inside the car. "Well, we're going home now. If you need anything, you heard what the woman said."

Goku just nodded and watched as Bulma's car drove off. Then he turned towards his son. "Come on, Gohan. Let's go home." He said as he placed two fingers to his forehead.

Gohan just nodded.

They reappeared right in front of their house, and Goku opened the door, allowing Gohan to enter first before he closed it. Gohan climbed up the stairs and Goku followed his son, both of them entering their respective rooms without saying a word. 

Goku collapsed on the bed he used to share with his wife and sighed. He took off his sunglasses and placed it lightly on the side table before he removed his black suit jacket and tie, tossing them lightly on the bed. Then he unbuttoned his long sleeved shirt and kicked off his shoes before he lied down on the bed. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep so he could forget what just happened even for a short while but everytime he closed his eyes, he kept seeing images of Chichi and his second son lying in their coffins. 

He sat up on the bed once more and shook his head as he tried to will the dreadful images away from his thoughts. When he couldn't do so, he clutched his head in his hands as tears formed in his eyes once more. 

"C-Chichi... Baby..." He muttered to himself as tears spilled down his face. He had to think of something else to do that will enable him to forget them, even for a short while. If he stayed in this house and tried to get some sleep, Goku figured out that he wouldn't succeed, for the dreadful images of them during their wakes will continue haunting him. With that, he stood up and buttoned his shirt once more before putting on his shoes back again as an idea slowly formed in his mind. He had never tried it before but he had heard from his friends that it is effective in making a person forget his own painful experiences. He placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared at once before reappearing to a part of the city which he had never visited before.

 **Meanwhile,** Gohan immediately fell asleep as soon as he lied down on his bed. He just woke up sometime later and realized that it was already night time as he glanced upon his bedside clock. He sat up on his bed having second thoughts of making dinner since he didn't really feel hungry. But as he thought about his father, Gohan changed his mind. Goku was very stressed, but maybe he wanted to eat something. With that, he stood up and went out of his room to head downstairs but before he could do so, he heard soft sobbing sounds coming from the room that his mom and dad once shared which prompted him to change his mind about going down. He walked towards his parents' room and didn't even bother to knock anymore as he twisted the doorknob softly.

It was dark inside but Gohan could hear his father sobbing and calling out for his mother. He found the light switch and turned on the lights and as brightness spread throughout the room, what he saw completely shocked him.

There was Goku, sitting on the floor while leaning against the bed, and he looked like a total mess. His long sleeved shirt was unbuttoned and loosely tucked from his pants and he didn't have his shoes on. He was holding a bottle filled with liquor in one hand while his other hand is tightly clenched into a fist. Gohan saw a few empty bottles beside his father and he figured out at once that his dad had been drinking for quite sometime now. 

"Forgive me, Chichi. Forgive me for leaving you. It's all my fault that you're gone. I should have come back sooner when I had the chance. I should have thought of you and our sons above anything else. Now, you're gone, and there's nothing I can do to bring you back..." Gohan heard his father say in a slurred manner, his voice thick with anguish as he sobbed. Goku then turned towards the bottle in his hand and drank some of its contents before he slumped down on the floor, his shoulders shaking as he cried profusely. 

Tears formed in Gohan's eyes as he looked at the sight before him. His father looked like a defeated and broken man, not to mention that he was a total mess. He was very far from the man that Gohan saw a few days before the Cell Games started, or before a fight with any villain commenced. He was no longer a man who stood proud before his enemies while sporting a confident and determined look. He looked like a helpless child who is vulnerable to almost everything. Wiping away the tears that escaped his eyes, Gohan walked towards his father and knelt before him.

"Dad..." He called out softly as he wrapped an arm around the grieving Saiyan. 

Goku looked up when he seemingly heard someone calling him. Tears blinded his vision and he blinked a few times to figure out who the person beside him is.

"G-Gohan..." He whispered, though he isn't sure if it really is Gohan. His vision is still blurry and his head is spinning, probably because of too much drinking.

Gohan nodded. "Yes Daddy... I'm here.." He said as he took the bottle of wine from Goku's hand and placed it a few feet away from them. "That's enough Dad.. You're already drunk.."

"I don't care." Goku answered as new tears formed in his eyes. "I don't care if I get drunk, because... Because that's the only way that I can forget everything that happened to your mother and your baby brother... To us. If.. If being drunk is the only way that I can forget how horrible I am as a husband and father, then so be it.." He said as his tears flowed down his face.

"Dad, don't say that. You're not a bad father. And you're not a bad husband to mom either. Don't ever think of yourself like that.." Gohan said as he tried to help his father to sit up straight.

To Gohan's surprise, Goku slammed his fist to the floor. "No! I am a horrible and selfish man. I always thought of nothing but myself. I have never been a good husband to your mother.. Or a good father to you. I am always away.. Either because of death.. Or a fight. And.. And I always choose what I think is best for me... Without even considering that I have a family. When you all offered to wish me back after the Cell Games.. I declined and wasted my chance to come back to you and to your mother at an earlier time.. And all because I thought of myself being a threat to the Earth. You know Gohan... I couldn't stop thinking that maybe if... Maybe if I just decided to come back instead of staying in Otherworld...-" He was cut off as his words dissolved into sobs, heavy tears now streaming down his face. "None of this would have happened. Maybe... Maybe Chichi or your baby brother wouldn't die and we wouldn't lose them... If only I had been here earlier. I don't know if you or your mother could forgive me... But... But I couldn't forgive myself. I just couldn't..." He lamented as he almost slumped down once more had it not been for Gohan supporting him.

Gohan wrapped his smaller arms around his father as he cried himself. "Daddy, please don't blame yourself. This is no one's fault. It's true that Mom was sad because of your death during the Cell Games, but you had a reason why you chose not to come back, and that's because you thought of our safety and well being. You know, if there's someone to blame for all this, it should be me, because my foolishness was the main reason why you died in the Cell Games. But there's no use thinking about those things now. You may have died, but you are here now, and like what you promised, you are never going to leave again. We're both in pain because of Mom and the baby's deaths, but... But what's important is, we're both here for each other, right? We're here to help each other go through this tough time. And.. And I'm thankful for that. I'm thankful that King Yemma allowed you to come back for good. I love you Daddy... And I'll always be here for you whenever you need me. And don't ever think about asking me for forgiveness, because you have nothing to be sorry about. You have done nothing wrong Dad, and I understand why you made such a decision of not coming back to us before. You're not selfish, because you're thinking not only of us, but the Earth and its people as well. You gave up your chance to be happy with your own family for the sake of all the people on Earth, and that's very noble of you." Gohan said as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Goku hugged his son back. "Forgive me Gohan. Forgive me for not being here during the times when you and your mother needed me the most. I love you too, son. And... And I promise, I'll always be here for you too and I will never leave you again.." He said as they both held each other and lamented the loss of the people that they both hold dear. It is indeed hard and painful, but both of them are content with the knowledge that they will always have each other no matter what happens.


End file.
